Fire Fire
by Fayerox1234
Summary: Sam and Dean were only children when it happened, when everything changed. It would scar them for all their life, change who they were, and haunt them like a ghost.
1. Chapter 1

Mary woke up to the sound of little Sammy crying through the baby monitor.

She walked in to the nursery and saw a man standing by the crib. Thinking it was just her husband, John, she rubbed her eyes and started to walk back to her room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a light flickering. She walked up to it and tapped on it to see if it would stop; it did after another tap but it was still very faint and gave off an almost eerie glow.

The TV was giving off light from downstairs, so Mary crept down the stairs to turn it off. To her surprise she saw her husband slumped on the sofa, peacefully asleep. Not in the nursery. She ran upstairs yelling "Sammy!".

When she got to the nursery she let out a blood curdling scream. John started awake at the sound.

"Mary?" He called out, running up stairs, his heart beating fast against his chest. He opened the door and saw nothing apart from Sammy cooing in his crib. He walked over to Sam to check if he was alright when something dripped on to the mattress next to Sam's head. He put his hand out to touch it when more of the liquid dripped onto his hand. It was wet, a shimmering scarlet in his palm. Instantly he knew it was blood. Another drop fell on his hand.

Where was it coming from, or from who?

John slowly looked up to see his wife pined on the ceiling with a cherry red stain blossoming on the stomach of her white night gown. John fell to the ground in shock as a ocean of flames surrounded her.

The whole house shook and baby Sammy started crying; John picked him up and ran out of the room, to find Dean standing in the hall asking sleepily '_what's going on_?'. John frantically passed Sam to Dean and told him to get out the house and to not look back. Dean obediently ran down the stairs clutching Sammy tight to his chest, and John ran back into the nursery to save his wife. But he couldn't, the whole room was being swallowed up in flames. Mary was disappearing in a violent wall of flames.

Dean had got out of the house and was telling Sam '_it's gonna be ok_' over and over, when John ran out of the burning house, picked Dean and Sam up and ran out of the way, just in time to dodge the massive explosion of fire.

Minutes later the fire brigade had arrived and quickly hosed down what was left of the house.

John was gently cradling Sam while Dean clutched tight onto his Dad.

What was in the future for the Winchesters?

And how could their life have gone so terribly wrong so fast?


	2. Chapter 2 nightmares again

23 years later. 

Sam woke up sweating in a motel bed. He sat up quickly, heart racing.

That dream again. Why can't he get it out of his head?

"Nightmares again?" Dean asked from the motel's kitchen table.

"Yeah," Sam shrugged, walking over to his brother. "What're you doing?" he asks, gesturing towards Dean's laptop.

"Oh, just a bit of research on the area. Guess what? There's a creepy sounding abandoned cabin in the woods, and just in the last week three people have been found dead there."

"How? Like, how did they die?" Sam asked curiously

"Well, the police ain't too sure how, and neither am I, apart from the small fact that the vic's hands are missing and they're somehow pinned to the ceiling. Sound familiar?"

"Not really, where abouts?" Sam asked, pulling out a chair to sit next to Dean

"Ohio." Dean replied standing up and walking the front door

"Ok, if we're going now then we're gonna have to get something to eat before we get there!" Sam huffed, standing up to follow Dean.

**A/N hi sorry that it isn't finished I cant think of anything please help in the reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3 Ohio it is

"This burger" Dean said spitting food at Sam "is delicious" Dean closed his eyes as if he was savoring the taste

" is every thing alright, would you like any thing else?" a brunet waitress asked

" How about Some blueberry pie, what about you Sammy?"

"hu? on nothing thank you"

Dean and Sam were in Ohio holding up their fake F.B.I badges so they were let in to the cabin.

"Sam, what are these marking there not Devil traps,well not like any I've ever seen. Have you?"

" No never" Sam said shaking his head.

Dean looked under the cloth on top of the stretcher and pulled a face

" Ella Day" Sam said reading a file " 16 years old, just finished school,"

" Was she here with any friends when it happened?" Dean questioned

"yeah another girl, Sophie Dallen, and her boyfriend Dean Wolf." Sam said smiling

" She was luck having a boyfriend with a name as good as mine." Dean smirked

Sam just sighed. " The police said they have already been questioned, and her friends said that it was a human man his clothes were blood stained and his eyes were pitched black."

"how about we go and talk to them, see if they missed out any details."


	4. Chapter 4 Ghosts?

Sam _open his eyes, he saw Mary, with her dead eyes and gaping mouth as if she was trying to say something but it wouldn't come out,the scarlet mark on her wight night dress, so scared ,but he couldn't help her. _

_A man he could not recognize was standing in front of his cot._

Its more detailed like its coming back slowly but oh so painfully.

"Sam" Dean said in his low voice shaking Sam "Sam wake up" Sam woke up at this, sweating and taking gasping breaths of air,

"Dean" he said, looking worried " its mum, I can remember it so clearly,"

" its ok Sammy, its ok"

Sam and Dean were back at the cabin. The police had gone, but they still needed to be cautious. dean pulled the aerial out of his homemade EMF reader and started scanning the cabin, "whoa Sammy something over here five red lights"

"ghosts?" he replied coming over

"maybe" Dean said back walking around a bit " or maybe," Dean said crouching down " yep,sulfur Demons"


End file.
